The secret behind the plot: From Sunrise to Eclips
by Typewriterman
Summary: It's actually called "The Secret behind the plot: from Sunrise to Eclipse" but unfortunately, it was cut off and it looks like "Eclips". Anyway, this is about how The Gaang come across a secret that later enables them to do the Eclipse invasion.


I hope you like this, because I worked really hard and this is one that I hope you like! This takes place just before the Solar Eclipse, so some spoilers for people if you haven't watched it yet! Please read and review; I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender because if I did, I wouldn't be just writing fanfiction, LOl!

Don't Forget! Read and Review! But no flames, because they're not constructive at all and they don't help anyone when they're trying to get better, ok!

I have an OC, but he's definitely not one of those Mary-somethings because I worked really hard from what I read in a lot of fanfictions and stories that I read that are really diverse!

* * *

**From Sunset to Eclipse**

Written by: Typewriterman

It was the Fire Nation, and Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph had infiltrated a bustling town on their way toward the Fire Nation capital to buy some supplies for their trip. After sneaking past the guards unsuspected, they headed to the marketplace to buy their supplies.

"Alright. We'll be able to get out of here much faster if we split up. Got it?" Sokka devised and they all agreed and split up the duties of shopping. Soon, Sokka was wandering around from cart to cart looking for the next item on his list.

At one particular cart, several fruit-like objects caught Sokka's attention, so much that he almost began to drool right then and there. Each piece a larger specimen than the species usually was, they had to be grown by a particularly talented farmer. "Does anything catch your…attention?" A soft voice came from behind the cart, catching Sokka's attention. With a glance, he saw long flowing locks of dark blue hair were spurned on by a delicate wind that could draw shudders from budding Goosebumps across skin. Large burgeoning that shone like the light of a thousand suns glanced toward him, as the mysterious hue of eyelashes brushed with a series of adorable blinks.

"Uh…hi there…" Sokka stammered as Aang, Katara and Toph came after waiting for Sokka for so long.

"What's taking you so long, Sokka?" Katara asked, slightly annoyed but Sokka's uncharacteristic lateness as she tapped her foot at a frequent pace. Earlier she had the unfortunate case of accidentally tripping while walking and fell on her face, so she was irritated a bit more than usual.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you so long." Aang added happily in an attempt to keep the group's spirits up while Katara had a particularly bad day.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sokka yelped as his attention was taken away from the young looking fruit merchant. Walking from behind the cart, the merchant laughed softly at Sokka's yelp.

"I was just helping Sokka here with finding some fruit!"

Toph stared blankly ahead since she was blind.

"I'm sorry to say this, Sokka…but I'm actually not a girl…"

Sokka was stunned by making a mistake like that.

"Oh…you looked like a girl!" Aang yelled out innocently. Katara fumed by how pretty he was, especially since his hair was really nice in comparison to her hair today.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The soft spoken merchant said apolitically toward Sokka with a small and curt bow. "My name is Jethro Q…Thirugnanasampanthamoorthy Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno Chōkyūmeino-chōsuke… Shadowfire Typewriterman Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobella Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andrt Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch…Walrustitty."

Silence.

"I am so cursed to have a last name like that, but that's why I strived so hard to be better in everything else to compensate for that. You two look like you're from the Water Tribe because I can tell from your facial features and though I may not look like it, I'm actually a former soldier from the Fire Nation. I think I saw your faces before; you're Sokka, Katara, Toph Bei Fong and Aang…oh, I'm sorry…" The tall statuesque man coughed embarrassedly and took a simple breath before looking around in case anyone else was listening. Seeing that everyone in the crowd was ignoring them, the stranger turned back to the kids in front of him. "I realize that though my noble name _is_ noble, it's a bit long so you may call me Mango. I am a vampire."

Aang, Sokka and Katara all traded glances toward each other, while the smaller Toph stared ahead and simply shrugged when she felt people leaning they're weight toward her because that' show she knew people were looking at her through using of Earthbending.

"We'll…we'll be going now…uh, Mango…" Slowly backing away, Sokka daintily waved and urged his friends to keep walking through the crowd in the opposite direction. He turned to look forward, and was suddenly found himself walking into someone and bounced off him. Caught from falling down, Sokka excused himself apologetically before noticing who it was who had saved him from falling down.

The long familiar flowing locks of purple hair were spurned on by a delicate wind that could draw shudders from budding Goosebumps across skin. Large burgeoning pools of limpid love light glanced toward him, as the dark hue of eyelashes brushed with a series of adorable blinks. "Are you ok, Sokka?"

Sokka stared on; disturbed in too many ways to describe by the scene of affectionate looks that he had suddenly come under assault to. "Wait, now I'm confused…are you a guy or not!?" Immediately jumping backwards into his friends behind him, the young Water Tribe warrior shuddered for different reasons.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, sugar." Mango winked and caused a blush on Katara to form on her cheeks that she tried to hide from her friends by coughing casually and looking away. Aang on the other hand, cocked his head to the side and wondered how he could grow such beautiful hair like that but he couldn't because he was a monk.

"…oh…uh…okay…" the boy's right eye twitched as Mango's finger brushed against his chin just lightly, causing him to blush despite him not wanting to.

"Hey! Why don't you stop doing that?" Toph yelled out suddenly. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, not knowing what had spurned her to yell out suddenly earlier and faintly blushed in her cheeks. She could feel him staring at her now because of her sudden outburst, and lowered her head and eyes toward the ground that she couldn't really see without earthbending.

"Come, follow me because we're being watched right now." Mango hushed to the Gaang and walked through the crowd. Before acknowledging his warnig, the others looked at Toph, who had only now realized that there were people that were watching them through use of her eartbending.

"He's right!" she finally announced after realizing this only now, and all of them calmly followed after Mango through the crowd into a small apartment after walking through the crowd following after Mango.

"I'd think that you would be able to get a better apartment from how good those fruits looked in your cart." Sokka observed, as the three others found places to sit in the modestly sized apartment that was large for a single person to live in and sometimes have guests.

"Well, to be honest…" Mango began saying, coming back from the kitchen portion of the small apartment after whipping up a quick meal of food that could feed all of them. Even Aang, as he found that there were some foods that weren't meat. "That isn't my cart…and I knew who you four were from the beginning…"

"And I guess your name isn't really that long, right?" Toph said snarkily like she always did, but Mango only smiled at her joke.

"No, that's my real name, but I haven't been totally honest with you guys…"

"Really?" Suddenly suspicious of this turn of events, the Gaang slowly closed together in case this was a trap.

"No, no, please…I'm a friend…sent by a secret organization that was created to fight against the Fire Nation's invasion covertly." Mango began to explain and sat in a way that he wasn't threatening. "Aang…you're really the Avatar, aren't you?"

"What? How did you know!?" Surprised, the young Aang sifted about through his disguise that he made that had managed to trick the guards at the entrance of the town.

"I have my ways." Mango said mysteriously as he suddenly became serious. "Like I said, I'm a vampire. The vampires have been fighting against the Fire Nation since a hundred years ago when the war just started, and now that Sozin's comet is coming, we're afraid that we won't be able to beat him. That's where you and your friends come in, Aang."

From a hidden floor board, Mango took out a parchment and opened it up for everyone but Toph to see and laid it out onto the floor.

"Hey! What's it say! I can't read, remember!" Toph yelled out. Knowing this, Sokka, Aang and Katara opened up and allowed Toph to sit next to Mango so she could hear what he was explaining better. Now sitting to the left of Mango, she tried to hide her sudden blush again.

"Alright…here's the plan."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a dozen Fire Nation Soldiers began to rush in. Without a moment's notice, Mango jumped to protect the Gaang, pushing away the fire balls with his left hand and shooting out streams of air from his right as Sokka, Aang, Toph and Katara watched in awe. "Get out of here Aang!!" He yelled out as more Fire Nation Soldiers attacked again.

"I can't leave now! You're an Avatar, too!" Aang called out desperately and tried to rush to help Mango but was held back by his friends.

"No!" Mango strained, "You have to be the one who defeats the Fire Lord! I'm only supposed to show you the way!"

"I won't leave you!" Aang screamed again.

With tears flowing down her eyes, Toph jumped to pull Aang back as well, not wanting Mango's sacrifice to be in vain.

"Use the map for your invasion! I'll keep the soldiers here from telling the Fire Lord or Azula what's planned!" Kicking against one soldier that got close, the soldier was suddenly encased in a deep ice that spread amongst all the other soldiers that touched him, thus freezing them and keeping them from attacking some more. However, other soldiers were shooting fire at Mango, more than he could block against than usual.

"Come on Aang, we've got to go!" Katara screamed to keep Aang from rushing off and potentially maybe getting himself hurt.

"There's a secret passage! You can use it to get to the cart full of supplies that I prepared in the alley! Go!" With one last yell, Mango rushed out of view using sandbending against the large wave of soldiers.

"NOOOOOOO!" Aang screamed but was pulled against his will while they made their escape to find Appa and Momo hiding in the spot outside of the town. Reaching the spot, Aang turned toward the town as Appa took off into the air, and saw the battle still going on as they flew away into the dark night.

Aang shook his hand angrily and slammed his fist against Appa's bridle that the four of them were riding in. "I should've helped him. He did so much for us, but all we did was run away…"

"…" Everyone was silent, and even Momo and Appa were silent too.

"Maybe…maybe we can save him, since he'll probably be sent to a jail. Heck, we can just release him once the Fire Lord is beaten." Sokka said optimistically. Holding the folded invasion plans in his hand, they knew that they would be able to stop the Fire Lord during the Solar Eclipse.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Did you like it? Remember, I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender and Mango, my OC, died so you can't accuse him of being a Mary-Sue, or the male equivalent, a Gary-Stu! I think it fits because it's the background story of how they came up with the submarines and the tanks for the invasion because they weren't invented yet and Sokka wouldn't have been able to come up with those ideas, you know?

…alright, you know what? If you actually took this seriously, then you've got some problems, haha….I hope you enjoyed this lampooning as much as I did writing it…I've never had the chance of just coming up with something on the spot and not caring that nothing actually linked up or made sense. It's quite a refreshing thing in contrast to thinking hard on a plausible and usable storyline that also flowed nicely.

In all honesty, please flame this garbage!


End file.
